games_of_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics
is a player-versus-player strategy game, which is a RO-ification of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (horror game). This is possibly the most popular RO-ification of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (also simply known as "Baldi's Basics", "Baldi", "BBiEaL", or "BBEL"). Overview Blurb "Baldi's Basics is a game where you step into Baldi's schoolhouse, and have to collect some notebooks for your friends to escape his schoolhouse! Baldi's Basics on Roblox is different from the original, including...HOI WELOCME Get your friends and get over to Baldi's Basics... can you survive?" Ratings Gameplay In Baldi's Basics, players either get to choose to play as a student, Baldi, or any of the "enemies", such as the Principal or Playtime. There are also two new characters: "The Superintendent", and "Let's Drum". Baldi There can only be one Baldi, who is selected by whoever touches the Baldi brick in the lobby first. Baldi moves at a set speed, which increases as students collect notebooks. Baldi can kill any student, regardless of what they have done. Humans Students must move around the map, avoiding the different enemies as they collect notebooks. At least one student must collect all seven to trigger the escape portion, and to finally win. Differences from the original Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Multiple players can be students. ** However, it seems that whoever collects seven notebooks first wins. * Baldi, along with the other enemies is a playable character. ** * As of June 1st, all items and characters in version 1.3 of the original Baldi's Basics have yet to be featured. * Two new enemies: "The Superintendent", and "Let's Drum". ** The Superintendent alerts Baldi to the location of the player. ** Let's Drum will apparently "mute you for a while". * There is a time limit (10 minutes), as opposed to the game being decided from either party losing. ** If time is called, Baldi automatically wins. * The Playtime minigame has been removed, and instead takes away your stamina. * Arts & Crafts will cover your screen with paint instead of teleporting you to the start with Baldi. * Being sent to the Principal's Office will take away your stamina. Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints Baldi * Since time running out is the only way Baldi can win, Baldi must use the limited amount of time for players to collect notebook to their advantage. ** Stalling the timer by hunting down humans who open doors, fail notebook problems, and are caught by the Superintendent, is probably the best way Baldi can win. * Since the humans win whenever a human reaches seven notebooks, attempt to target down those who have stayed in the game the most. Humans * Try randomly opening doors in a linear chain fashion, and then move the other way. Baldi will see the notifications as you heading one way, which makes it look like you are moving in a certain direction. However, you are going the opposite direction. You will give yourself some time to search the school for notebooks, while Baldi is heading the long way around, as he thinks he is meeting you head-on. * Hiding in the transparent lockers, if done successfully, can help you easily escape from Baldi and friends if you're out of sight. Videos Category:Games Category:All